I See the Sky
by miniReeto
Summary: Ekspresi sang langit berbeda-beda di tiap harinya. Dan begitu pula dengan banyak pasang makhluk bumi yang dinaunginya. [Last chapter UP! KagamixOC/Reader] [Drabbles] Enjoy reading!
1. When the rain falls

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Akashi Seijuurou x OC/Reader

Romance/Drama

Don't Like Don't Read! xD

* * *

Rinai hujan masih menerpa selasar jendela nun jauh di belakang sibakan belasan–puluhan tubuh yang sedang berlalu lalang. Jam pulang kerja menjadikan tempat ini ramai seutuhnya oleh banyak kaum dari kalangan usia. Alunan musik klasik di dalam kafe ini adalah dekorasi pelengkap yang menjadi bumbu utama dalam kontribusinya membangkitkan suasana eksotis kala penat menyergap.

Dan disini, aku melipat tangan gelisah. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja tak bersalah sembari menatap tak nafsu pada kepulan asap _pancake _madu beraroma menggoda saraf olfaktori. Menanti rangkaian verbal yang akan meluncur dari mulut seorang jelmaan bara api yang sedang tersulut di hadapanku–Akashi Seijuurou.

Ibaratnya sedetik ia membuka mulut, sama halnya satu langkahku mendekati jurang kegelapan yang terjal tanpa berbekal sebatang korek pun untuk penerangan. Kalau bisa, tentu saja siapapun ingin sekali menghindari Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang murka.

"Kutanya, siapa kau ini?" –getaran pita suara Akashi yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa desibel terdengar seperti bunyi lengking iblis yang meroma sekujur tubuhku. "Bunga milikku atau miliknya?"

Serebrum di kepalaku seolah mengalami kerusakan parsial, hanya mampu memerintah kata maaf untuk membalas tudingan pemuda merah itu. Genangan air sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu menghuni pelupuk mata.

Mata Akashi semakin menyipit, pertanda kemarahannya yang semakin mendekati puncak ubun-ubun. Ia remas _smartphone _milikku yang masih menampilkan percakapanku dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

_(Aku seharusnya adalah orang yang paling mengenal Akashi Seijuurou melebihi siapapun. Bahwa ia tidak suka segala bentuk interaksiku dengan kaum adam manapun, termasuk jikalau itu adalah salah satu kawannya sendiri. Apapun alasannya. Seterdesak apapun.)_

Dan dari sini, aku hanya bisa menatap miris penuh penyesalan. Berpasrah pada tatapan angkuh dari sepasang kelereng dwiwarna cemerlang itu. Kebodohan. Yang secara tidak sadar kulakukan dan menyebabkan seekor singa bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau yang putuskan, atau aku yang putuskan?" Getar alto penuh penekanan itu kembali membelai lembut pendengaranku. Ya, lembut, namun kurasa mampu menyayat sebagian besar selaput gendang setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Aku masih berdiam. Bibirku membuka dan menutup tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seolah di dalam kerongkonganku berargumen akan mengeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya ataukah terus memaksa mengeluarkan lisan maaf–entahlah, aku mendadak tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

"… Kau diam, berarti aku yang putuskan."

Sepuluh detik berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada pemecahan dariku. Dan ia menghela napas panjang sembari bangkit dari duduk. Menatapku dengan intimidasi mendalam dari interval ketinggian pandangan kami. Tersenyum simpul sambil berkata, "Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal. Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, _dear_."

–Berbalik meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku menatap punggungnya yang semakin tertelan kerumunan. Hingga tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia tak bisa lagi kucapai.

.

* * *

– _I see the sky _–

* * *

.

Malam menyapa hari, namun hujan tak jua pergi. Intensitas pengunjung sudah sejak lama berkurang. Hanya menyisakan tiga meja yang terisi–termasuk aku sendiri. Ya, sendirian.

Kelenjar airmata tak bosan-bosannya mencipta, seolah sedang berkolaborasi dengan deru air yang terus berjatuhan di luar ruangan sana. Tak ada tindak pencegahan dariku, dan tak ada niatannya sama sekali. Biarlah. Untuk apa kupedulikan jika Akashi pun tak peduli.

Hei, dia bahkan sudah menghilang dari sisiku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan _pancake _yang ia pesankan untukku sudah berangsur mendingin dengan keadaan rapi tak tersentuh.

_Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang …?_

Bodoh, tentu saja pulang! Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini! Hubunganku dengan Akashi sudah selesai. Menguap meninggalkan bekas samar yang terasa perih. Akashi tidak peduli. Pria itu sudah tidak peduli!

"… Dan pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuat otakmu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, _dear_."

Aku terdiam secara refleks ketika suara itu terdengar menyertai bunyi nyaring lonceng di pintu kafe yang melantun singkat. Menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan kala sepasang lengan protektif milik seseorang yang sangat kukenal melingkari bahuku melewati punggung. Mataku semakin mengerjap takjub ketika lengan itu semakin membawaku ke dalam peluk tubuh pemiliknya. Aroma _mint _melesak menuju hidungku, memberi efek dingin disertai hangat yang bersatu padu membentuk suatu perasaan bernama rasa nyaman.

"Kaupikir tadi aku sungguh-sungguh?"

Hembusan napasnya semakin kentara menerpa leherku. Menghirup dan menciuminya dengan penuh rasa rindu mendalam–sisi lain seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang amat kucintai.

"Kau adalah duniaku. Napas yang kubutuhkan tiap detik kehidupanku. Selamanya, kau adalah milikku."

"Akashi-_kun_ …" Airmataku merembes semakin deras–airmata bahagia. Aku bahagia. "_Just say you'll be mine, just say that you're never gonna go away …_"

"_I'll be yours, and I'll never gonna go away_."

–Sebuah pernyataan sederhana yang mampu membuatku menangis lega bercampur bahagia tiada tara, ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir. Berbagi kehangatan. Dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja asalkan kami berdua terus bersama.

.

**Owari~**

.

* * *

**[A/N]**

Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Pump It Up yang judulnya Till the End of Time, meskipun kayaknya ga ada nyambung-nyambungnya dengan si plot hahaha ^w^v /digiles

Dan terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


	2. When the snow falls

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader/OC

Romance/Drama

Don't Like Don't Read! xD

* * *

_Ya Tuhan_.

Dia harus tahu kepayahanku mencapai titik ini. Dia harus tahu penyebab mengapa saat ini kakiku bisa mati rasa hingga rasanya seperti tak bertulang. Dia harus tahu sudah puluhan–bahkan mungkin ratusan kali uap putih tercipta dari pertemuan napasku dengan dinginnya udara demi memaksakan diri berjalan mencarinya. Dia harus tahu bagaimana jantungku beberapa kali nyaris melompat dari tenggorokanku karena gelisah yang luar biasa melanda batin ini.

Dia harus tahu. Bagaimanapun caranya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Makhluk sok inosen yang merepotkan ini.

"Ah, _doumo_," ucapnya kelewat santai sembari menoleh, menyadari keberadaanku.

_Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Kuatkan aku untuk tidak melayangkan sepatu botku di atas wajah imut manusia yang satu ini._

"Kuroko … -_kun_ …" aku masih tersengal–memegangi dada untuk setidaknya meredakan gelisah barang sedikit saja. "Kau habis darimana saja? Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir!"

Pemuda bermanik biru langit itu sekilas melengkungkan bibir–membuat wajahku sedikit bersemu merah. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sejenak (dan inilah yang membuatku tidak habis pikir sedari tadi, apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan duduk di atas tumpukan salju tanpa alas apapun seperti itu?) kemudian menunjuk langit. "Aku hanya sedang ingin bersantai disini. Maaf."

–Kesimpulan yang sekarang kupelajari: Kuroko Tetsuya itu makhluk tidak tahu diri. Dia sadar akan hawa keberadaannya yang minim, tapi tetap saja hobi menghilang secara sengaja dan membuatku ingin bunuh diri setiap kali itu terjadi.

Dan ini sudah helaan napasku yang ke sekian. Sejak tadi, aku hanya bisa melakukan itu, sambil sedikit demi sedikit berjalan mendekati si surai biru jernih yang sedang asyik menengadah itu dengan langkah yang terseok. Padahal aku sudah selelah dan segerah ini demi mencarinya di tengah suhu ekstrem gunung bersalju, namun lelaki berparas manis ini sepertinya punya suatu mantra ampuh yang membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa meluapkan amarah padanya.

"Kuroko-_kun_, ini sudah sore. Ayo pulang!" tawarku, mengulurkan tangan di depan wajahnya.

–Dan uluran tanganku hanya menjadi bahan observasi sepasang iris kristal air. Tak ada sambutan dari sang termohon, apalagi refleksi empati di kilatan matanya. Aku kesal, sungguh, ya Tuhan.

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku sedikit lebih lama disini?"

"Untuk apa?" ujarku mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Perjuangan menemukan dirinya serta kekhawatiranku padanya ternyata tidak lebih berharga daripada hujan salju ini.

Aku tak mendapat jawaban untuk selang sepuluh detik ke depan. Kuroko tak lagi menatapku, melainkan menyongsong jauh ke atas mega. Menyugesti pikiran alam bawah sadarku dengan pribadinya yang memantulkan keheningan dan wibawa. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar, dan sekonyong butir-butir putih bersih tertarik gravitasi. Seolah dewa-dewi langit mendengar permohonan Kuroko dan menghadiahinya dengan limpahan salju yang terasa hangat mendekap kami berdua.

"Aku ingin menikmati langit bersalju ini sebentar lagi. Pulanglah duluan dan beristirahatlah."

Ia kembali menatapku. Dengan senyuman–tipis–sehangat mentari. Poin plusnya, ia sudah merubah posisinya. Setidaknya tidak lagi duduk, ia sudah berdiri. Namun, memperlihatkan gestur hendak melangkah menjauh dariku.

"Mau kemana, Kuroko-_kun_?" Aku memekik refleks sembari menahan lengannya, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti melangkah. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau lagi!"

"… Sekalian mencari Nigou. Tadi Nigou lepas dari pengawasanku," ujarnya pelan. Bola matanya bergulir ke segala arah sementara tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku.

Duh, ya Tuhan. Dadaku mendadak perih lagi. Aku merasa kekhawatiranku–bukan hanya saat ini, namun juga di kejadian-kejadian tempo hari–pada Kuroko Tetsuya seolah tak berbalas. Tak pernah ada rasa bersalah di wajah _stoic _sang _aquamarine _tiap kali melihatku berlari-lari menghampirinya dengan kondisi yang tidak baik lagi, pun niat menekan perasaan khawatirku yang besar ketika ia lagi-lagi menghilang dari sisiku.

Padahal permintaanku hanya satu: aku hanya ingin Kuroko Tetsuya berhenti meninggalkanku. Tak bisakah ia mengabulkan permintaan sesederhana itu …?

Dan bening airmata mengembun tiap aku mengingat hal itu, siap jatuh menapaki salju dan menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku percaya padamu."

… _Eh?_

–Terdongak kaget, mendapati wajah pria yang kucintai itu berseberangan denganku, hanya terbatasi oleh ujung hidung kami yang saling bertemu.

"Aku percaya. Kemanapun aku pergi, kemanapun aku menghilang, sebesar apapun kekhawatiranmu, aku percaya hanya kau yang mampu menemukanku. Jadi, teruslah berusaha dan aku akan kembali padamu. Aku janji."

Ia mengecup dahiku cukup lama. Menjalarkan ketulusan kata-katanya ke setiap sendi tubuhku melalui kecap hangat bibir ranumnya. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam menikmati sentuhannya. Berusaha menghapus keraguan ketika ia melepas pagutannya, dan berlari menjauh–meninggalkanku lagi.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku sendu menatap kepergiannya.

Ah, sudahlah. Tak apa. Aku akan menemukannya lagi. Dan aku percaya, Kuroko akan kembali padaku lagi–seperti apa yang sudah ia buktikan selama ini.

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Untuk chapter ini, megaReeto yang bikin :D Kenapa coba fic ini ada versi Kuroko-nya? Karena saya gemes sama si mini di chapter sebelumnya /maksudnya?

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca! Kritik dan saran, sudikah?


	3. When a ball falls

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Aomine Daiki x OC/Reader

Romance/Drama

Don't Like Don't Read! xD

* * *

Bagiku, jurnalistik itu menyenangkan. Tetapi, olahraga itu membosankan.

Lalu, apa jadinya jika kedua hal tersebut digabungkan dalam satu waktu?

Ya, apes.

Dan pada proyek majalah klub jurnalistikku edisi minggu depan, aku sedang kena apes itu: kebagian mengisi rubrik olahraga. Kali ini, aku terjebak diantara atmosfer ketegangan semu sebuah kejuaraan basket apalah ini namanya. Dan ini semua berkat kekuatan kartu pers yang mengantarkanku pada bangku VIP, hingga menambah kadar kantukku ke taraf maksimal. Maafkan aku, rekan-rekan kerjaku.

Namun, adalah sebuah keajaiban karena aku bisa bertahan dengan kantukku hingga menit-menit terakhir pertandingan. Ada sebuah ketertarikan tidak biasa yang memaksa seluruh organ tubuhku terus bekerja mengejar berita di tengah lapangan penuh decitan sepatu itu. Tepatnya, seorang pemain berbakat yang tengah men_dribble _bola dengan angkuh di depan lawan-lawannya.

Aomine Daiki … Nama itulah yang kudapatkan ketika aku bertanya kepada salah satu rekan sesama profesi di sebelahku. Pria berkulit eksotis dengan aura berat nan menakjubkan menaungi eksistensinya di tengah-tengah dunia perbasketan. Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang basket, tetapi aku cukup yakin tentang itu.

Dan jika hitunganku benar, aku dan Aomine Daiki sudah saling bertatapan untuk yang kesembilan kalinya sejak pertandingan dimulai. Oh, satu lagi. Barusan, kami bersitatap lagi. Genap sepuluh.

Poin yang berbeda dari tatapannya barusan, kedua belah bibirnya tampak membentuk sebuah kurva ke bawah. Sembari tangan kanannya men_dribble _bola, tangan kirinya tampak setengah melambai tertutupi badannya.

_Mungkinkah itu salam perkenalan untukku …_

… _atau tidak._

Menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, aku berusaha menepis pikiran tidak logis tersebut. Aku harus profesional dalam pekerjaanku sebagai seorang jurnalis senior–setidaknya bagi teman-teman satu klub jurnalistikku. Di gelanggang ini, ada banyak sekali kamera yang sedang menyorot dirinya, termasuk kamera _digital _milikku sendiri demi kepentingan pekerjaan. Dia bisa saja melambai pada lensa-lensa kamera yang berada di sekitarku.

Selain itu, ada yang lebih penting daripada rasa percaya diriku yang berlebihan … rasa kantukku yang menjadi-jadi …

_**BUAKK!**_

"_I-ittai!_" lengking pilu sebuah sopran menyapa gendang telingaku.

Pertandingan dipaksa berhenti pada detik ini. Seluruh pasang mata memandang pada satu titik–memancarkan perasaan kaget bercampur heran, aku yakin itu.

"Hei, perempuan sialan!" Aomine Daiki berseru lantang pada titik dimana setiap orang memaku, seolah mengguncangkan seluruh batin orang-orang yang sampai sedetik yang lalu masih mengagumi permainan basketnya. Ialah pelaku dari pelemparan bola basket yang tepat mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

_Tunggu_.

Kugulirkan sepasang bola mataku ke segala arah demi mencari kepastian. Ya. Semua orang menujukan destinasi fokus penglihatannya pada diriku. Seluruh pemain di tengah lapangan juga. Aomine Daiki pun. Bola basket tergeletak beberapa meter di depan sepatu yang kukenakan. Dan kedua tanganku yang berusaha meredakan rasa sakit di dahiku menjadi bukti pendukung. Bahwa akulah penyebab dari keributan selewat ini.

"Buang jauh-jauh rasa kantukmu itu! Lihat aku sampai akhir pertandingan! Tak akan kumaafkan jika kau tertidur sebelum pertandinganku usai!"

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa terpana menatap pemuda _tan _yang tengah memasang ekspresi kesal itu. Kantuk seketika lenyap bagai uap. Ketertarikan selintas nampaknya akan berubah menjadi sebuah adiksi. Memikirkan satu hal yang kurasa wajib kulakukan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku: berterimakasih pada Aomine Daiki.

* * *

– _I see the sky –_

* * *

… Yang kurasa akan mendapatkan penalti karena telah menyakiti seorang jurnalis yang sedang meliput dengan sengaja. Aku baru saja berpikir, ternyata ada saja seorang pemain pro berotak tumpul yang dengan mudahnya melakukan tindak tercela yang bisa membahayakan karier basketnya. Ah, sudahlah.

Aku menarik napas lega. Pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar bisa mempertahankan mataku tetap terbuka sampai akhir pertandingan, menyaksikan kemenangan telak tim dari pemuda bodoh yang sedari tadi terus mencuri perhatianku.

Sekarang, tugasku tinggal mewawancarai setiap tim yang bertanding barusan–

"Yo, perempuan."

Seluruh pergerakanku seketika terhenti tatkala mendengar panggilan halus dari suara seseorang yang telah dipaksa melekat di memori otakku. Membalikkan tubuh dengan gemetar seraya berusaha mati-matian mencegah aliran darah naik ke pipi, akhirnya aku menemukan lelaki itu. Tubuh atletis tinggi menjulang yang tak sepadan dengan diriku membuatku terpaksa mendongak penuh untuk menatap wajah tampannya. Aroma keringat yang maskulin khas seorang laki-laki masih menguar jelas di sekitaran tubuhnya. Manik serupa sepasang _sapphire _yang indah menatapku teduh. Aomine Daiki menghampiriku.

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah keterlaluan," ucapnya kikuk, membuang pandang menghindari mataku.

"A-ah …" Aku hendak membalas ucapannya, namun kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidah entah kenapa tidak lekas bersuara.

"Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku sungguh tidak berhak melemparmu dengan bola," ujarnya lagi menyambung kalimatnya. Bergetar nampak penuh rasa bersalah. Membuatku benar-benar tidak tega.

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf!" Aku refleks membungkuk dalam-dalam, "dan terimakasih, berkatmu aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan baik!"

"Begitu?" Salah satu alis Aomine terangkat. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta satu hal sebagai imbalan?"

"H-hah?" ujarku heran seraya memiringkan kepala.

Aomine Daiki sekali lagi memamerkan senyum penuh percaya dirinya kepadaku. Ia merunduk, memangkas jarak di antara wajah kami hingga hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja sambil menarik daguku mendekat. Dan degup jantungku mendadak mempercepat kinerjanya–tidak bisa lagi menahan pipi ini untuk tidak memerah.

"Perkenalkan, aku Aomine Daiki. Dan jadilah kekasihku."

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Ada yang peka ga kalo inti dari cerita di fic ini tuh semuanya kejadian nyata? Tentunya dengan banyak modifikasi plot, hahaha xD. Dan memang rencana awalnya begitu sih. Jadi, fic ini akan update setiap ada kejadian yang menarik perhatian saya (megaReeto: dan saya juga!).

Betewe, terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca! Berkenan memberi kritik dan saran?


	4. When a star falls

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Midorima Shintarou x OC/Reader

Romance/Drama

Don't Like Don't Read! xD

* * *

Layar seonggok persegi panjang canggih di atas nakas berkedip-kedip–lagi-lagi seperti itu. Alun vibra yang dihasilkannya sukses menghentikan gerakan pensil di atas buku tugasku. Sepasang _rubellite _Satsuki gelisah, mencuri-curi pandang antara deretan angka di atas kertas dengan _gadget _sialan itu. Ah, memanggil-manggil untuk minta dibuang, sepertinya.

"Ya, ya, Satsuki … Kuambil sekarang …" –lontaran malas sebagai jawaban dari kode mata yang diberikan Satsuki.

Melempar pensil ke sembarang arah, aku beringsut meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi menuntut atensi. Benda ini sejak sekitar sejam yang lalu telah menjelma menjadi barang tidak tahu malu yang bergetar-getar menjijikkan di genggamanku. Tersebab sebuah nama yang selalu dipampangnya jelas-jelas di bingar layar: Midorima Shintarou.

Alis kembali bertautan disertai kedut jengkel menghias dahi. Atensi masih tertuju pada deretan huruf yang membentuk nama itu. Nama seorang _megane _keras kepala berhelai klorofil di kepalanya.

Helaan napas yang disusul dengan tekanan lembut pada tombol merah menyebabkan ponsel berhenti berdering. Satsuki kembali menatapku iba.

Ck. Sudah kubilang kepada manusia _megane _itu untuk tidak perlu khawatir karena agendaku hari ini hanya mengerjakan tugas di rumah Satsuki. Sudah kuketik ratusan _e-mail _balasan untuknya untuk melaporkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja hingga detik ini. Sudah kuangkat berkali-kali panggilan yang ditujukannya padaku dan berkata bahwa di bawah atap rumah Satsuki, aku akan aman sentosa.

_(Tapi, itu cerita sejam yang lalu.)_

Jam dinding di kamar Satsuki sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas. Langit malam sudah sepenuhnya bertabur bintang. Menurut hipotesisku, Midorima Shintarou akan marah besar pada keesokan hari jika tahu aku masih berada di luar rumah di atas pukul sepuluh. Aku jenius, bukan? Maka, e_-mail _terakhir yang kukirim padanya: _Aku sudah di rumah. Tidak perlu khawatir._

–Antisipasi untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"_Ne, _Satsuki …" Sambil melempar ponsel ke tempat semula, aku kembali mengambil pensilku dan menggerutu pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku sudah berbuat kejam pada Midorima-_kun_?"

Satsuki tidak langsung menjawab melainkan terdiam untuk beberapa lama sementara ponselku kembali menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berdering lagi. Aku tahu, saat ini Satsuki tertular dilema. Antara ingin bersimpati atau menentang keputusanku membohongi konsepsi Midorima–mengundang decihan apatis dariku.

Yah, sudahlah. Toh aku berbohong demi _kebaikan_. Jika tidak berbohong, maka aku tidak akan bisa belajar dibantu Satsuki, bukan? Karena Midorima jelas-jelas akan menolak dengan alasan keselamatan seorang wanita yang riskan ketika harus pulang di malam hari.

"_Ano _…" Satsuki tiba-tiba bergumam, membuat niatku yang ingin kembali menekuni rangkaian soal urung, "setelah ini kau harus minta maaf dan berusaha patuh pada Midorin, ya?"

Kali ini giliranku yang terdiam. Petuah Satsuki terus terngiang di otakku hingga tiga menit setelahnya.

* * *

– _I see the sky_ –

* * *

Ada bintang jatuh ketika aku mendongak.

Satu bintang jatuh di langit untuk satu harapan: memohon agar Midorima Shintarou selamanya tidak pernah tahu tentang kebohonganku yang satu ini.

Namun, takdir ternyata berkata lain.

Aku tertegun kurang lebih seratus meter di depan pagar rumahku. Dering ponsel di tasku yang senantiasa mengalun menghias hening malam untuk kali ini tidak berefek pada kadar emosiku sama sekali. Rahangku seakan mengeras, tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan setidaknya satu kalimat terkejut yang sepatutnya terlontar di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Pandanganku terkunci pada satu sosok tinggi yang tengah berdiri tegap beberapa jengkal dari gerbang rumahku dengan ponsel yang tertempel pada telinganya.

Midorima Shintarou ada di sana. Tidak. Ia menungguku untuk menuntut pertanggungjawaban kebohonganku. Pasti. Ia pasti sudah tahu sejak awal.

Dan, ini gawat.

Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur dibarengi gigitan refleks pada bibir bawah, berharap sedikit banyak bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku dari pria jangkung itu. Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tepat pada saat sebelah kakiku yang melangkah menapak bumi, saat itu pulalah iris _jade _berbingkai lensa minus milik Midorima bertabrakan denganku.

Skak, matilah aku disini.

Rasa takut sekejap menyergap ketika Midorima nampak mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahku. Bola matanya terus memandang lurus dengan langkah yang mantap, sama sekali tak terusik dengan hawa dingin yang mulai membelai kulit. Binar matanya yang tak terjelaskan membuatku menerka-nerka, seolah makna sesungguhnya dari tatapannya itu terhalangi sepenuhnya oleh lensa kacamatanya yang tampak mulai berembun.

Dan tak terasa, tinggal tiga langkah lagi ia akan berhasil mencapaiku. Aku masih menganga bodoh, membelalakkan mata menatap kilau _jade _yang berkilat misterius itu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan–pun kukatakan–untuk meredakan gejolak rasa kecewa yang kuyakin tengah melanda dirinya–

_**GREB!**_

"Jangan berbohong padaku lagi … Kumohon, kumohon dengan sangat ..."

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, aku benar-benar terbelalak. Sepenuhnya belum bisa membaca situasi ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh ini telah berpindah ke dalam rengkuhan hangat pemuda yang kuvonis sangat kecewa padaku ini. Sepenuhnya mengharu refleks ketika untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Midorima Shintarou membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku, menyembunyikan bulir kristal yang mulai membasahi jaketku–sensor hangat yang memacu kelenjar airmataku ikut menelurkan buliran air.

"Maaf, Midorima-_kun _… Aku sudah bilang tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku 'kan?" ujarku seraya membalas rengkuhannya.

Mendengarku, Midorima mengangkat kembali kepalanya, melonggarkan rengkuhannya dan menatapku dengan seulas senyum tipis–membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya kecil pada detik selanjutnya. "Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja karena _lucky item_-mu hari ini adalah bintang jatuh. Aku disini hanya untuk memastikan."

Dan ucapan Midorima sungguh membuatku menahan geli. Bintang jatuh, katanya …?

–Kurasa dia hanya _tsundere _untuk mengakui kebaikan hatinya itu.

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Lagi seneng sama Midorin, entah kenapa~

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


	5. When the petals fall

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Kise Ryouta x OC/Reader

Romance/Drama

Don't Like Don't Read! xD

* * *

(Semilir angin bertiup lagi. Kelopak kelima terakhir penghuni tangkai terhempas ke rerumputan.)

Senyum paradoks merekah, sendu mengekor helaian sakura membelah cakrawala–di atas masih berupa biru muda, berhias seulas semburat jingga bertabur merah muda. Berteman sebuah delusi indah dalam angan hampa, hari ini merupakan catatan hidup paling berkesan. Pahit, sumber ngilu di dalam hati.

"Abu-abu."

Aku menoleh singkat ke belakang pohon, lantas menemukan secercah partikel mentari berwujud manusia yang tengah melengkungkan bibir ceria–Kise Ryouta.

"Warnamu abu-abu," Kise Ryouta melangkah mendekat, aku kembali memunggungi–tentunya dengan menghapus segaris sungai kecil yang mengarung pipi, "mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri di masa lampau."

(Semilir angin bertiup lagi. Mengibarkan masing-masing helaianku dan Kise. Kali ini, kelopak keempat terakhir raib dibawanya pergi.)

"Mau kuceritakan sedikit?" Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu berucap setengah terkekeh seraya menyampirkan jaket yang dikenakannya pada bahuku.

Aku memandang wajahnya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala. Setidaknya, _ikemen_ yang sepertinya tidak mengenal kata sedih ini sukses meradiasi sebagian besar sel-sel otakku untuk rehat sejenak dari belenggu kesedihan lewat senyum ajaibnya itu. Pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkannya sudah pasti tidak membutuhkan jawaban untuk memulai ocehan panjangnya.

"Aku juga pernah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura ini," ujarnya mulai berdongeng, "dengan warna abu-abu yang sama sepertimu."

Tak sadar, aku mengeratkan peganganku pada jaket Kise. Terstimulasi lebih kuat ketika mendengar kata abu-abu untuk yang kesekian kali. Warna yang suram, yang melambangkan kesedihan–warna seseorang yang baru saja kucatat di dalam kamus terlarang dalam kinerja otak. Hatiku kembali membeku dibuatnya. Yang justru membuatku semakin abu-abu–hasil terjemahanku dari kilat _amber _milik Kise yang menatapku hati-hati.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Kise-_kun_?" tanyaku pelan, tertawa yang terasa sangat hambar. Sedikit terkejut pula, siapa sangka seorang Kise Ryouta pun pernah berwarna abu-abu.

Kise mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan memposisikannya lima senti di depan hidungku. "Karena saat itu ada seorang gadis yang sedang kutunggu!"

"Benarkah?" Mataku membola dibuatnya. "Lalu apa yang membuat Kise-_kun _memutuskan untuk menunggu?"

Binar matanya yang semula berapi-api berubah nanar secara drastis. "Soal itu …"

(Semilir angin bertiup lagi. Cukup kencang hingga mampu menyentak helaian rambutku dengan kuat. Mencabut paksa kelopak ketiga terakhir dari peraduannya.)

"… Karena ada warna abu-abu yang selalu berada di sampingnya saat itu."

"K-Kise-_kun_ …?"

"Sejak saat itu, abu-abu seolah menjadi penyakit menular padaku. Warnaku menjadi abu-abu, pun dengan pandanganku yang selalu terhalang oleh abu-abu. Aku muak dengan warna abu-abu karena membuatku tidak bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas."

"Kise-_kun _…" gumamku memotong kalimatnya, tersenyum untuk setidaknya berusaha menstabilkan kembali pergolakan yang mendadak terjadi di dalam dadaku: aku pun membenci abu-abu. Aku dan Kise Ryouta sama.

(Senja telah menyapa hari. Jingga mulai mendominasi langit. Hanya tertinggal sepasang kelopak sakura lagi yang masih kokoh bertengger sebelum hembusan angin merenggut salah satunya. Dan benar saja. Sang dewa langit meniupkan anginnya, lantas memisahkan keduanya dalam jarak yang sangat jauh.)

"Hahaha …"

Aku refleks mengerutkan kening ketika tawa halus Kise memenuhi pendengaranku.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa … Karena virus abu-abu itu sudah lenyap dari sisi gadis yang ada di hadapanku ini!"

–Dan Kise Ryouta mematri senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat sepanjang masa hidupku. Senyum berwarna kuning cerah sewarna bunga matahari: senyum kebahagiaan.

–Darah berdesir begitu saja seiring dengan angin yang lagi-lagi berhembus tanpa permisi–berefek pada jantung yang sekonyong seolah hendak mendobrak keluar memukul-mukul kuat dada kiriku. Hatiku menghangat seketika, rona merah yang menjalari wajah tak mampu lagi dicegah.

"K-Kise-_kun_ …" lidah ini terbata, tak mampu mengucap lisan dengan baik kala terjerat dalam senyuman itu. _Aku-kah …?_

"Baru sekarang kau sadar?" Kise tampak cemberut, menggembungkan pipi sebal. "Aku yang selalu melihatmu disini bersama Shougo-_kun_, menunggu dengan sabar karena aku yakin abu-abu itu cepat atau lambat akan menyingkir darimu. Dan setelah itu terjadi, aku yang akan mengubahmu dari abu-abu menjadi warna lain yang lebih menyenangkan!"

Tak mampu lagi membendung rasa haru yang meluap-luap–kemajuan signifikan tersebab abu-abu yang sempat bersarang dalam relung, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan sejumput kebahagiaan secepat ini. Memicu sebuah pertanyaan yang kulontarkan dengan terpaan haru, "Kise-_kun_, sekarang apa warnaku?"

Kise tampak tertegun sejenak menatapku–selama itu pulalah, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat merasakan keteduhan tatapan sepasang _amber _yang mampu meluluhkan tembok abu-abu yang memenjara tubuh dan pikiranku hanya dalam waktu beberapa sekon saja. Bibir yang tersenyum jahil penuh arti itu melebar seiring dengan tangannya yang beranjak membingkai wajahku. Mengucap satu warna yang persis sama seperti yang ada dalam benakku, "Kuning, kurasa."

Membalas senyumannya, tanganku merambat naik menyentuh tangannya yang besar–

"Tidak, tidak, kau berubah lagi! Kurasa senada dengan sakura, warna merah muda."

–Aku tidak memerlukan penjelasan lagi tentang arti dari warna sakura. Karena segalanya telah jelas tatkala kedua kelopak mataku tertutup secara otomatis, membiarkan seorang Kise Ryouta menyentuhku tepat di tempat dimana ia dapat menyalurkan seluruh makna tanpa rangkaian kata yang terucap lagi.

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Ini abal yak hahaha, biarin deh xD /jduagh/ susah deh nulis yang banyak dialog, tapi saya ingin mencoba berhubung lagi ada inspirasi dan lagi mood nulis :3

Terimakasih udah mampir dan membaca! Kritik dan saran?


	6. When you are fall

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Murasakibara Atsushi x OC/Reader

Romance/Drama

Don't Like Don't Read! xD

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda berhelai _violet_, berwajah masa bodoh (yang anehnya masih bisa mengulum sepotong _maiubo _dengan santainya), kini terbaring telentang di tanah menatap langit siang hari. Menatap gumpal kapas yang tercerai di permukaan birunya dengan tatapan penuh minat, barangkali menimbulkan ilusi surga gula kapas yang tak mungkin digapai tangan panjang sang raksasa ungu.

Aku, menganga bodoh di tempat. Menatap sang raksasa yang baru beberapa detik lalu terhempas dengan tidak elitnya _live _di depan mata kepalaku sendiri karena satu hal absurd–terpeleset selembar kulit pisang yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa muncul di atas atap bangunan seperti ini.

Untungnya, Tuhan masih sayang kami berdua. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja aku akan melihat malaikat maut menghampiri karena atap bangunan ini hancur, tidak kuat menyangga berat badan raksasa semacam Murasakibara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara-_kun_?" tanyaku setelah berjongkok di sebelah kepalanya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak berusaha membantunya berdiri.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa," ujarnya datar. Pandangannya masih terkunci pada birunya cakrawala. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat kotak bekal makan siang yang besarnya sudah seperti kepala beruang. Untung tidak tumpah–aku juga akan turut menangis jika itu terjadi, bayangkan betapa mahalnya isi dari tumpukan makanan di dalamnya!

"Kalau begitu lekas berdirilah," aku beralih atensi pada salah satu sudut atap bangunan yang teduh lalu menunjuknya, "kita makan disitu saja."

"Hmm …" Pemuda itu bangkit perlahan, mengambil posisi duduk sembari mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur tadi. Tidak mengalami amnesia setelah mengalami benturan yang cukup keras–tulang tengkoraknya kuat, bukan? Jangan remehkan seorang raksasa atau dia akan menghancurkanmu.

Tanpa menunggu Murasakibara, aku berlari-lari kecil sendirian ke tempat yang kumaksud tadi. Melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri–angin sepoi yang menghujam pelan tubuh besarnya itu seolah menjadi penghambat utama Murasakibara kesulitan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Sangsi jadinya, perasaan khawatir akan kesehatan Murasakibara setelah terjatuh tadi sekelebat muncul di dalam hatiku, membuatku refleks terdorong untuk berteriak, "Murasakibara-_kun_, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?!"

–Dan dibalas gerutuan malas, "Aku tidak apa-apa …"

–Kemudian disusul bunyi berdebam yang lainnya.

Ha–

Semua gerakanku seolah terkristalkan. Pupilku membulat lagi. Terbelalak edisi kedua. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika Murasakibara–kembali–menginjakkan kakinya lagi di atas kulit pisang tadi dan semua kejadian kurang lebih satu menit yang lalu terulang kembali. Kali ini beda posisi–ia jatuh tersungkur secara dramatis dengan kotak bekalnya melambung tinggi sebelum jatuh menghantam permukaan, menyebabkan isinya terburai bagai pakan sisa burung. Hatiku langsung terasa sakit menyaksikannya, bagai diiris-iris sembilu–bukan, bukan karena kejatuhan Murasakibara, tapi makanannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Murasakibara-_kun_!" pekikku pilu, berlari menghampiri makanan yang terserak, "Makan siangmu!"

Aku kelabakan memunguti satu per satu potongan daging serta serta (sedikit) sayur-mayur yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Sementara bocah besar itu–tidak usah dibahas. Ia hanya terpaku di tempat sambil menatap putus asa pada 'mantan makan siangnya' tanpa berusaha membantuku.

Ya Tuhan. Kejadian ini membuatku berpikir ulang: dari sekian banyak laki-laki di dunia, kenapa rasa cintaku harus jatuh pada seorang bocah berjasad dewasa bernama Murasakibara Atsushi?

"Murasakibara-_kun_, lekas bangunlah! Bantu aku!" kataku mulai jengah dengan tingkah kekanakannya.

"… Makananku … Hiks."

Kerlip sepasang _amethyst _itu memancarkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat. Bukannya membuatku ikut berduka, tapi malah mengundang kedut jengkel.

"Murasakibara-_kun_! Berhentilah merengek!"

"… Hiks."

Aku menghela napas lelah. Kalau sudah begini, tidak akan ada kemajuan. "Ayolah … Kau tidak sayang dengan masakan buatanmu sendiri? Kemarin 'kan kau bilang ingin aku mencicipinya."

Murasakibara membuang pandang kesal. Binar _amethyst_-nya semakin meredup. "Ini semua 'kan karena salahmu."

Aku refleks mengernyitkan kening bingung. Menatap sang surai _violet _terkasih dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya–entah ingin marah atau apa. Jelas-jelas ini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya yang tidak memperhatikan langkah dengan baik. Tolong, siapapun perlihatkan padaku, dimana letak kesalahanku?

"Aku jadi tidak awas dengan lingkungan sekitar ketika kau ada di dalam jarak pandangku, tahu."

–Nah, ternyata Murasakibara Atsushi sendiri punya inisiatif untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi, sebentar. Tunggu dulu–

"Kyaa–!"

Dengan satu kali tarikan kuat pada lenganku, Murasakibara menghempaskanku dengan kasar–memenjarakanku diantara permukaan atap dan tubuh besarnya. Bulu romaku sekejap berdiri. Ngeri membuncah menyadari betapa raksasanya tubuh Murasakibara dengan polesan predator menguasai seluruh mimik wajahnya. Alarm tanda bahaya di dalam otakku berbunyi nyaring.

"Aku lapar dan sekarang aku tidak punya makanan karena salahmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak? Sekarang kau terlihat sangat lezat."

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Sumpah kejadian ini. Gatau harus ngomong apa. Sekotak makanan penuh jatoh, bagi anak kosan tuh rasanya … Hiks :'( *sedotingus* Yasudahlah, jadi ada bahan buat ngetik fic ini kan :')

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca! Kritik dan saran?


	7. When everything fall

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader

Romance/Drama

Don't Like Don't Read! xD

* * *

Kagami Taiga memandangku dengan mata yang dipicingkan ganjil. Pria beralis cabang itu tampak menggoyang-goyangkan kepala spatulanya dengan gemas alih-alih mengambil wajan yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ia ucapkan–sepertinya agak frustasi akan sesuatu, dibuktikan dengan decakannya yang bertubi-tubi.

"Mengupas beberapa butir bawang kukira tidak akan memakan waktu hingga sepuluh menit lebih, tapi sepertinya aku salah ya?" Ia bersuara dengan nada tidak sabaran dari seberang sana.

Wajahku memanas, malu sudah pasti–inilah akibatnya jika tidak pernah menjejakkan kaki di teritori dapur. Kedua tanganku bergetar hebat, masing-masing tiga siung bawang putih dan merah yang menjadi tanggung jawabku tak kunjung terkupas sempurna meskipun aku sudah mengerahkan segenap tenaga dan kemampuan. "B-berisik! Sebentar lagi ini akan selesai!" racauku mencari alasan.

Nyatanya, ini tidak semudah yang dikatakan. Jari-jariku rasanya sudah perih dan panas–atau lebih tepatnya, aku sudah hampir menyerah menghadapi kelompok bawang ini. Gila, berkutat dengan bawang pun bisa membuatku se-_desperate _ini.

Kagami Taiga pada akhirnya menghela napas panjang–panjang sekali, sebelum beranjak mengambil pisau dan menghampiriku. Ia mengambil bawang dari genggamanku dan mulai mengupasnya perlahan. "Mengupas bawang dengan tangan kosong memang sulit, seharusnya kau memakai pisau seperti ini," ujarnya sabar kemudian mempraktekkan kata-katanya barusan.

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah kikuk, mundur selangkah sembari membatin, _oh begitu ya caranya_.

Dengan cekatan, Kagami menyelesaikan tugas itu dengan mudah–kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat malu sebagai seorang perempuan. Semenjak pertama mengenalnya, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa pria berdarah panas yang kusukai ini ternyata hanyalah kedok dari seorang _maji tenshi _yang sempurna dalam mengerjakan semua tugas rumah, tak terkecuali memasak. Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa mendapatkan hati seorang malaikat seperti ini …

"Ah sudahlah, kau giling saja bawang-bawang ini dengan _blender_ di sana! Aku masih harus mengecek nasi. Jangan lupa masukkan cabainya juga!"

Aku terkesiap mendengar titahnya. Kupandangi ia sesaat–ia benar-benar serius menyiapkan semua bahan dan alat untuk agenda memasak kami berdua hari ini, itu tergambar jelas di dalam raut wajahnya yang terlihat bersemangat.

Sambil 'berusaha' menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan padaku, tanpa sadar aku mengulum senyum tipis. Hari ini, sebenarnya aku hanya bermaksud untuk main ke apartemen pemuda kepala merah ini saja (yang tanpa disangka-sangka lebih bersih dan rapi daripada kediamanku), namun siapa sangka selanjutnya aku akan dimintanya menjadi asisten dapur untuk memasak dua porsi nasi goreng? Dan tanpa ia tahu pula, sesungguhnya ia sudah salah membuat keputusan seperti itu–dengan kemampuan memasakku yang bahkan bisa dikatakan di bawah angka nol ini. Hahaha, maafkan aku yang payah ini.

"Sudah selesai–uwaaaah apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak menutup _blender-_nya dengan benar!"

Serasa ada angin segar (?) yang menyapa sistem otakku, tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Menengok ke tempat tanganku sibuk 'berkarya', dan apa yang kutemukan …

"K-K-Kagami-_kun_, b-b-bumbunya bercipratan semua …!"

"Aku juga tahu, _baka!_ Matikan dulu _blender-_nya–"

Aku memotong dengan cepat, "Tenang saja, aku bisa membetulkan alat ini!"

"H-Hei, tunggu–"

Dengan modal sok tahu, aku cepat-cepat membuka tutup _blender _tanpa mematikan tombolnya dan …

_**DUAARR!**_

–_Voila_. Ini mungkin memang hiperbolis, tapi kurasa _blender-_nya baru saja meledak di tanganku.

* * *

– _I see the sky –_

* * *

Aku terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Kagami. Pemuda itu baru saja menempelkan plester di pipiku, dan itu akan menjadi pertolongan pertama yang terakhir. Kedua tanganku sudah penuh dengan balutan perban akibat terkena bagian tajam dari insiden _blender _beberapa menit yang lalu, pun dengan beberapa bagian wajahku yang ikut terkena ampasnya. Yah, pada akhirnya, Kagami sendirilah yang harus menyelesaikan nasi goreng itu sendirian–plus merawatku yang malah mengacaukan semuanya.

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat tidak enak kepadanya. Pikiranku kini telah melayang-layang ke masa dimana saatnya bila aku harus menjadi seorang pendamping hidup. Memasak yang notabene adalah pekerjaan wajib bagi seorang istri saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya, apa aku bisa sepercaya diri itu untuk mengharapkan seorang laki-laki sejati kelak akan mempersunting orang sepertiku …? Memikirkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan …

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh dapur lagi," Kagami sesaat menggerutu pelan sembari membereskan peralatan P3K-nya. "Ah, nasi gorengmu sudah di meja. Makanlah duluan, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," tambahnya kemudian.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sedih. Ikut prihatin pada nasib seorang Kagami Taiga yang bisa-bisanya menerima kehadiran sesosok gadis kikuk yang hanya bisa merepotkan ini di dalam kehidupannya.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa tidak apa-apa aku seperti ini …?" –Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya.

"Seperti ini bagaimana?" Ia menyahut tanpa menoleh, masih berkutat dengan kesibukannya.

"Y-yah …" Aku mengedarkan pandang sejenak pada setiap sudut ruangan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kaku. "Aku sama sekali berbeda denganmu. Maksudku, kau pandai memasak, sedangkan aku tidak. Kau orang yang rapi dan bersih, tapi aku tidak. Pokoknya, apapun yang 'iya' padamu, maka aku 'tidak'. J-jadi … Jadi …"

Aku hampir saja meneteskan air mata jika saja Kagami tidak refleks menghampiriku untuk mencegahnya dengan jemarinya. "Kau bicara apa? Justru karena itulah, kau harus terus bersama denganku."

Terang saja, aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran pemuda berkepala angin ini. "K-kenapa?"

"K-karena …" Ia tampak sesaat menjeda kalimatnya untuk merona. "A-aku hanya khawatir dapurmu di masa depan meledak jika bukan aku yang mengurusnya."

_Krik_.

"Haaaaaaaah?" heranku setelah sejenak syok dengan kalimat anehnya itu.

Kagami Taiga memerah hebat, lantas ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "I-intinya, aku yang harus menjadi s-s-s-suamimu kelak untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan!"

Hening untuk satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Dan tawaku seketika lepas tak terkendali menertawakan rona wajah Kagami yang tak ubahnya kepiting rebus–bersamaan dengan terbentuknya sebuah kaitan kelingking antara aku dengannya. Ini mungkin memang sebuah janji kekanakan yang terucap dari mulutnya, tapi kau tahu? Sekalinya seorang Kagami Taiga mengucap sebuah ikrar, maka aku percaya tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Untuk chap terakhir ini, pada akhirnya saya pake pengalaman sendiri kan hahaha *ngetawain diri sendiri* :') Tapi tenang aja, saya ga separah yang ada di cerita /dzigh!

Iyak, inilah yang terakhir dari I See the Sky, dan ini kayanya jadi yang paling abal diantara semuanya u,u Tapi udah masuk semua kan tujuh-tujuhnya si kepala warna-warni? Hahahaha~ x'D

Saa, terima kasih udah mampir dan membaca! Sampe jumpa di fic saya yang lain~


End file.
